Deku
by Grey Cho
Summary: Semua bermula dari obsesi ... ketika manusia melampaui hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan. [AU]


Di dunia ini ada saja orang yang secara berlebihan menyukai sesuatu atau seseorang, terbutakan oleh obsesi. Mereka bahkan tak segan mengklaim apa yang mereka sukai sebagai milik mereka. Contohnya, ada saja orang aneh yang setiap hari tak jenuh-jenuhnya menyerukan "Kishou milikku", "Kishou suamiku", atau semacamnya kendatipun tak ada yang berminat merebut orang yang dia sebut. Mereka larut dalam ilusi, mendirikan tembok tebal di benak mereka sendiri, menepiskan kenyataan bahwa terkadang manusia hanya bisa mencintai tanpa dicintai. Menyedihkan.

Namun, jangan salah. Obsesi merupakan hal yang mengerikan. Manusia akan menjadi ambisius, terlupa pada titik kulminasi dan meneruskan putaran roda teramat cepat untuk mencapai hal yang dikehendaki. Mereka tak segan menyodorkan diri mereka, tak segan melakukan segala cara, tak peduli apakah mereka harus berlutut pada iblis atau sesama manusia.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU

SasuHina

 **Deku**

Beberapa manusia berpakaian putih mengelilingi seorang pemuda. Rambut cokelatnya tergerai, menyebar di seantero bantal, tempat kepalanya menyamankan diri. Pemuda yang tengah tergolek itu memejamkan mata setelah jarum membiusnya dengan cairan penidur. Seulas senyuman puas terkembang di bibir sang pemuda. Akan seperti apa diri dan kehidupannya setelah ini? sang pemuda membatin penasaran.

Salah seorang pria mendekat, membenahi tata letak lampu. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah suara dengan jelas memberikan aba-aba.

"Operasi Hyuuga Neji dimulai."

* * *

Hinata memandangi refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin, mengagumi setiap jengkal tubuh yang dia peroleh. Bentuk tubuh, warna rambut, dan suara yang sedari dulu dia impikan kini menjadi kenyataan. Gadis itu lantas melangkah menuruni meja, melewati sebuah figura dengan potret sebuah keluarga bahagia yang terdiri dari seorang anak lelaki, pria, dan wanita.

Panganan telah disiapkan di atas meja, membuat sang gadis bersurai _indigo_ tak perlu susah-payah mempersiapkannya seorang diri. Seorang pelayan lantas menyerahkan koran pagi, rutinitas harian sang gadis.

"Ini korannya, Neji-sama—"

Koran yang disodorkan sang pelayan kembali padanya sekelebat mata. Adalah Hinata, gadis yang melemparkan koran tersebut tepat ke wajah sang pelayan.

"NAMAKU 'HYUUGA HINATA' SEKARANG! INGAT ITU BAIK-BAIK!"

Bentakan sang gadis terdengar hingga ke luar ruangan, mengumpulkan beberapa pelayan lain untuk menengok ke dalam. Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan bawahannya, Hinata menahan napas. Dia bangkit dari kursi, menolak untuk menyantap hidangan nan menggugah. Alih-alih sarapan, sang gadis lekas beranjak keluar kediaman, memutuskan untuk menyudahi waktunya di sana dan melenggang ke sekolah.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata. Dahulu dikenal sebagai "Hyuuga Neji" adalah seorang pemuda yang memilih melawan kodratnya. Dia terlahir sebagai laki-laki dan seharusnya menjalani hidup sebagai laki-laki. Namun, sudah sejak lama Neji merasa bahwa dirinya lebih cocok menjadi perempuan ketimbang laki-laki. Pemuda keturunan keluarga konglomerat yang tinggal tanpa didampingi anggota keluarga lain itu lalu membulatkan tekad, dia memiliki alasan kuat yang mengantarkannya pada keputusan untuk mengubah diri secara utuh. Dia menjalani operasi pergantian jenis kelamin, operasi plastik, dan operasi lain yang sekiranya dibutuhkan. Dia terlahir kembali, mengubah identitas, dan bermaksud memperdayai semua orang.

Sang gadis tidak mencari lingkungan yang baru. Dia tetap tinggal di kediaman yang sama dan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Dia berkilah, menjawab setiap pertanyaan seputar dirinya dengan "aku adalah adik sepupu Hyuuga Neji" dan "Neji-nii pindah sekolah ke luar negeri". Hinata menyeringai diam-diam jika tipuannya ditelan begitu saja oleh orang lain. Dia merasa puas. Akhirnya, dia bisa menjadi perempuan dan kini, dia tidak perlu takut menunjukkan rasa cinta pada seseorang. Ya, alasan kenapa Neji menjadi Hinata adalah cinta. Dia mencintai seorang pemuda dan Neji yakin benar bahwa pemuda yang dia tuju adalah pemuda yang normal. Pemuda yang menyukai lawan jenisnya.

Rasa suka Neji lama-lama menimbun dan menelurkan obsesi, menutup akal sang pemuda. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki kesempatan jika sebagai Hyuuga Neji. Namun sebagai Hinata, dia akan memperjuangkan cintanya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata berseru lembut ketika melihat potongan rambut khas pemuda yang dia kenal. Hinata dapat merasakan hawa pembunuh menusuk punggung. Pandangan tajam dari penggemar Sasuke yang mendidih melihat dia berjalan bersama sang pemuda. Namun, hei! Sasuke kekasihnya. Dia memiliki hak untuk memonopoli sang pemuda. Sasuke miliknya, hanya miliknya seorang.

Sang pemuda berbalik dan memberikan respons berupa anggukan kecil. Hinata berlari kecil, mensejajarkan diri di sisi sang pemuda.

Beberapa pekan lalu, Hinata hadir di sekolah sebagai murid baru, tepat di kelas lamanya ketika masih menjadi sosok Hyuuga Neji. Duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke, membuat keduanya seringkali berpandangan tanpa sengaja. Hingga akhirnya, tugas dan kondisi membuat mereka saling bertegur sapa. Mereka berdua memiliki banyak kesamaan. Gemar membaca buku, menyukai ketenangan, dan lebih memilih duduk di kebun belakang sekolah pada jam istirahat. Banyaknya kesamaan membuat Sasuke merasa bahwa tidak buruk juga untuk memulai hubungan lain sebagai sepasang kekasih. Di luar dugaan Sasuke, Hinata-lah yang mengambil langkah awal dengan menyatakan perasaan cintanya. Kini, mereka berdua resmi menjadi pasangan.

* * *

Menjadi pribadi yang baru di lingkungan lama bukanlah hal mudah. Sebagai Neji, Hinata cukup dekat dengan beberapa orang, seperti Rock Lee dan Tenten. Namun, tentu saja Hinata harus menjaga jarak dengan keduanya. Hari ini, Hinata mendengar namanya disebut. Bukan. Bukan nama "Hinata", melainkan nama "Neji".

Lee menopang dagu, di depannya Tenten berdiri.

"Semenjak Neji pindah kelas ini jadi sepi. Padahal kita sangat akrab, tapi dia sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar setelah tinggal di luar negeri!"

Sang gadis bercepol dua menimpali keluhan Lee dengan tarikan napas panjang. Sang gadis mengiyakan. Dia pun sama, ingin mendapatkan kabar dari Neji. Jika boleh jujur, Tenten menyukai Neji dan kepindahan sang pemuda yang sangat tiba-tiba tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi sang gadis untuk mengungkapkan sebuah rasa. Rasa yang berakhir dia pendam semata.

Tak hanya Lee dan Tenten, Hinata sebagai Neji pun memiliki banyak penggemar dan kecewa dengan berita kepindahan sang pemuda. Neji di mata seisi sekolah adalah pemuda yang berwibawa, tampan, cerdas, dan dapat mengemban tugas sebagai ketua _student council_. Dia pemuda terpelajar dengan masa depan cemerlang. Siapa sangka sebenarnya Neji dengan penggambaran sesempurna itu memilih menjadi seorang gadis biasa dan tetap berada di sekitar mereka?

Sejak menjadi Hinata, sang gadis merasa dirinya terbebas dari tuntutan kehidupan. Dia tidak perlu mempertahankan prestasi sebagai peraih peringkat pertama. Tidak perlu menjaga sikap. Dia tidak perlu berpura-pura bertingkah laku seperti pemuda jantan. Dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, mengenakan perhiasan yang manis, menonton acara untuk perempuan, dan bisa memperoleh izin tidak mengikuti olahraga renang sesekali. Bagi Hinata, berubah menjadi perempuan adah anugerah.

"Hinata?"

Sang gadis menoleh, sadar bahwa dirinya sejak tadi melamun.

"Ada apa? Kau terus memperhatikan Lee dan Tenten." Sasuke mengangkat alis, kebingungan.

Sang Hyuuga menggerakkan kepalanya untuk sebuah telengan pelan, tak ingin berbasa-basi untuk sebuah topik yang dia paling hindari.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Tubuh Hinata berguling ke sana-sini ketika dirinya mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Sasuke. Sang pemuda tengah bekerja sambilan. Keduanya belum pernah pulang bersama semenjak menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sama sepertinya, Sasuke tinggal seorang diri. Di Jepang, bukan hal aneh jika mendapati laki-laki dewasa yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari kediamannya. Proses mendewasakan diri terkadang mengharuskan sang pemuda mengarungi kehidupan sendirian. Hinata lantas beranjak duduk. Merasa bahwa Sasuke mungkin merasa kesepian, sang pemilik manik _lavender_ memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke bertandang ke kediaman Hyuuga.

Usai mengirimkan alamat kediamannya, Hinata mendekap ponselnya. Sang gadis menanti balasan Uchiha dalam harap-harap cemas. Ketika ponsel berdering, Hinata memanjatkan doa dan melongok ke layar. Sang gadis terpekik tertahan saat melihat kata "iya" muncul di sana. Tubuh Hinata bangkit, dia bergegas menemui pelayan-pelayannya, menyuruh mereka mempersiapkan makan malam istimewa sekaligus untuk memperingatkan mereka agar tidak ceroboh dalam memanggil nama. Kesalahan tadi pagi tidak akan dia toleransi. Surat pemecatan yang tergeletak di dekat meja pelayan buktinya.

* * *

Oniks Sasuke terarah ke segala penjuru kediaman yang megah. Entah sudah berapa tahun dia tidak memasuki bangunan dengan interior seindah ini, tak jauh berbeda dengan kediamannya di Osaka. Beberapa pelayan berbaris rapi, menuntun keduanya masuk ke ruang makan. Meja panjang dengan kapasitas sepuluh orang menyambut sang pemuda dan Hinata. Hidangan pembuka diletakkan ke atas meja, membuat keduanya tak tunggu lama untuk meraih sendok terluar di sisi piring.

Hinata menarik serbet, mengusapkannya ke mulut. Sepasang kekasih lantas angkat bicara. Suara mereka bergantian mengisi ruangan hening tersebut. Ada gelak tawa, ada seruan, dan ada jeda. Mentari yang membalurkan cahaya temaram mewarnai seisi ruangan dengan warna jingga. Hinata selalu menyukai jelang petang. Dia mengagumi proses terbenamnya sang lazuardi untuk bertugas di bagian dunia lainnya. Oleh karena itu, sang gadis menyempatkan diri menengok ke luar. Wajah Hinata yang tampak terkesima melihat mentari terbenam tidak bisa tidak membuat Sasuke terpesona. Hinata bahkan tak sadar bahwa dia tengah tersenyum, mengalahkan manisnya permen.

Makan malam itu ditutup dengan janji makan malam kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya di lain waktu.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata berbisik kaget. Sang gadis terkesiap saat merasakan tangannya digenggam sang pemuda.

Oniks mengerling dan menyipit karena sebusur senyuman tengah dikembangkan. "Tidak apa-apa, bukan? Kita sepasang kekasih, lagipula ini bukan di area sekolah."

Patuh, Hinata mengangguk kecil. Dia hanya bisa merunduk untuk menutupi wajah semerah kepiting rebus miliknya saat ini. Belum lagi, entah kenapa keringat membanjiri tangannya jika dia merasa gugup.

Menikmati hari libur dengan berkencan khas anak muda merupakan hal baru bagi Hinata. Baik sebagai Hinata maupun Neji, dia sama sekali belum pernah pergi ke luar untuk bersenang-senang. Ditambah, kali ini dia bisa melakukan hal baru bersama dengan Sasuke. Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasmenya. Meski malu-malu, sang gadis menggiring kekasihnya mengunjungi beberapa kios makanan di beberapa titik, menaiki beragam wahana, dan duduk di bawah pohon rindang.

Ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan saputangan dari dalam tas selempangnya, Hinata mengerutkan dahi. Namun, sejurus kemudian, Hinata terperangah. Sasuke menarik perlahan kedua tangan Hinata, menggosok dua telapak tangan pasi itu dengan saputangan. Setelah telapak tangan Hinata terasa tidak terlalu basah, Sasuke memberikan pijatan lembut.

"Empuk," komen sang pemuda dengan nada datar, membuat Hinata sontak menarik kedua tangannya.

"M-maaf saja kalau tanganku seperti gumpalan daging. B-berat badanku agak bertambah belakangan ini."

Inilah momen yang Hinata tunggu … tawa Sasuke meledak. Bukan tawa terbahak seperti orang kebanyakan. Pemuda itu tertawa dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Matanya menyipit. Suara yang dia keluarkan pun tidak sampai menarik perhatian pengunjung lainnya. Pemandangan tersebut, bagi Hinata, bahkan tampak lebih menyilaukan ketimbang terik matahari siang ini.

* * *

"Orang tua ini menyenggolku! Lihat! Bajuku terkena saus _takoyaki_!"

Sasuke dan Hinata menyelinap di antara kerumunan usai mendengar teriakan dari arah lain. Mereka merelakan antrean demi mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi. Beberapa pemuda tampak mengelilingi sepasang kakek-nenek. Jaket salah seorang pemuda tampak terkena tumpahan saos jajanannya sendiri. Penonton di sekeliling tidak berani beraksi karena pemuda yang menjadi pusat perhatian tersebut merupakan berandalan.

Gadis Hyuuga refleks mengeratkan jemarinya di jaket hitam Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda tersebut berbuat seenaknya. Meski sang kakek bersalah, mereka harus bisa memaklumi. Iris Hinata melirik Sasuke. Sang pemuda terdiam. Gurat kecemasan hadir di wajah tampannya. Namun, kaki Sasuke tidak terangkat satu inci pun dari bawah sana.

"KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, KAKEK!" Sang pemuda menarik celana si kakek, merampas dompet pria renta itu semena-mena.

Ketika beberapa pemuda itu hendak beranjak pergi, satu tangan menarik kerah salah seorang pemuda (pemuda yang merampas dompet) dan membantingnya. Sasuke terbelalak. Entah sejak kapan Hinata raib dari sisinya dan mendekati lokasi pertengkaran berat sebelah tersebut. Sang gadis memberikan tendangan pada pemuda lainnya, melumpuhkan mereka satu per satu layaknya seorang profesional di bidang beladiri. Sosok Hinata bak pahlawan seketika. Orang-orang menyorakinya, memuji keberanian sang gadis. Tak lama, petugas taman bermain datang dan membawa pemuda-pemuda tersebut.

"Tahan sedikit." Pemilik rambut _raven_ memperingatkan seraya membasuh luka di punggung tangan Hinata.

Hinata berjengit merasakan perih ketika air mengaliri luka di punggung tangannya. Kemudian, sang kekasih meletakkan plester luka dengan motif melon. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat motif plester milik Sasuke yang begitu kekanakan dan sadar bahwa sang pemuda diam-diam membawa perlengkapan pengobatan di dalam tasnya. Sasuke diketahui membawa saputangan, plester luka, perban, dan obat tetes.

Mencoba bertanya, Hinata mendapat jawabannya.

"Aku hanya merasa senang ketika mengobati orang lain."

Meski ada peristiwa menjengkelkan yang terjadi, setidaknya Hinata mendapatkan imbalan lain. Dia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke memiliki sisi _feminine_ bagi ukuran seorang pemuda tampan dan maskulin sepertinya.

* * *

Hinata tahu, kebohongan cepat atau lambat pastilah akan terungkap. Bukankah pepatah berkata bahwa "sepandai-pandai tupai meloncat, akan jatuh juga"? Hinata tahu hari ketika seseorang, selain pelayan, mengetahui identitas aslinya akan tiba. Itu terjadi tepat pada hari ini. Seperti badai, Hinata tidak merasakan firasat buruk sama sekali. Dia mengajak Sasuke ke rumah untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama dan namanya, nama lamanya diteriakkan begitu lantang.

"NEJI! ANAK SIALAN, DI MANA KAU?"

Pintu dibuka paksa, menampakkan sosok seorang Hyuuga Hiashi yang merupakan ayah dari Hyuuga Hinata … ayah dari Hyuuga Neji.

Bola mata Sasuke membulat saat menyaksikan seorang pria Hyuuga melangkah masuk dan mendaratkan pukulan di pipi Hinata. Hal yang tidak sepatutnya dilakukan seorang pria pada wanita!

Sasuke mendapati Hinata menatapnya ketakutan. Gadis itu mengangkat tangan, mencoba membekap mulut sang ayah. Namun, Hiashi menepis tangan sang gadis dengan kasar. Urat-urat amarah terlihat di dahi sang pria.

"APA YANG KAUPIKIRKAN? APA KAU MULAI KEHILANGAN AKAL SEHATMU? AKU BEKERJA KERAS DI LUAR SANA BUKAN UNTUK MENDAPATKAN INFORMASI BAHWA ANAK LAKI-LAKIKU MELAKUKAN OPERASI DAN BERGANTI JENIS MENJADI PEREMPUAN!"

Tangan Hinata spontan terkulai lemas. Lagi-lagi, dia menoleh pada Sasuke. Dua pasang mata bertatapan. Sepasang mata memperlihatkan kekalutan, sedangkan sepasang mata lain memperlihatkan kebingungan.

"Apa yang Anda maksud, Paman?" Kini, suara Sasuke pecah.

Hinata memilih melarikan diri sesaat sebelum Hiashi membuka mulut, meninggalkan pemuda Uchiha dan pria Hyuuga di dalam ruangan.

"Dia anakku. Hyuuga Neji. Dia melakukan operasi dan mengubah seluruh tubuhnya! Dia telah mencoreng nama Hyuuga! Dia mempermalukanku!"

" …A-apa?" Sasuke berusaha mencerna ucapan Hiashi. Namun, otaknya seolah tumpul sementara.

* * *

 _Upacara baru saja usai. Sebagai murid baru, Neji seharusnya menggunakan masa awal sekolah dengan mencari teman. Namun, posisi ketua student council yang telah menanti sang pemuda membuat dia lebih sering berkomunikasi dengan setumpuk dokumen. Jika saja Kakashi-sensei tidak pernah membentuk kelompok belajar, dia tak akan mengenal rekan sekelasnya sama sekali. Dekat dengan Lee dan Tenten saja tidak cukup. Mereka berdua adalah teman yang baik. Dia juga mendapat kepercayaan dari guru dan memiliki cukup banyak penggemar. Namun, Neji merasa ada yang kurang. Masa SMA-nya masih terasa hambar._

 _Ketika melihat Sasuke, barulah Neji sadar, dia menemukan apa yang selama ini dicarinya. Dia menemukan jati dirinya. Alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa menyukai seorang gadis adalah karena dia menyukai sesamanya. Sasuke bukan pemuda baik-baik. Dia dikenal dingin terhadap siapa pun. Bukan tipikal pemuda yang menarik hati para gadis dengan keramahannya. Mereka berdua bertolak belakang. Namun, Neji terpukau dengan solidaritas di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Ketika Naruto mendapat tantangan berkelahi dari pelajar sekolah lain dan babak-belur, hari berikutnya Sasuke bolos. Lusa, Sasuke kembali masuk sekolah dengan wajah penuh lebam. Naruto yang tubuhnya sudah seperti mumi menertawakan sang rekan satu kelompok, mengolok-olok pemuda bersurai gulita._

" _Kau kalah telak, ya!"_

 _Neji juga tidak pernah lupa. Acapkali, Sakura menjadi bahan tertawaan sekelas karena di roknya merembes keluar noda merah. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak berkutik ketika seorang guru menyuruhnya maju ke depan untuk menuliskan jawaban. Saat itulah, Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya. Dia melingkarkan jaket di pinggang Sakura, menutupi noda merah sang gadis. Seisi kelas terdiam. Perhatian mereka teralih dari noda merah di rok Sakura._

 _Kemudian, ada satu hari yang tidak akan pernah bisa Neji lupakan seumur hidup. Beberapa pemuda dari kelas lain yang tidak menyukai sang Hyuuga bermaksud menjahilinya. Mereka meletakkan paku di dalam sepatu sang ketua student council. Neji terlalu lelah untuk sekadar mengecek isi sepatunya, membuat dia merintih. Suasana sekolah telah sepi. Pemuda Hyuuga itu selalu pulang larut untuk menandatangani konsep yang diberikan kepadanya. Jatuh terduduk, Neji menyerah. Matanya ingin tertutup, kakinya terasa sakit, dan tubuhnya mengiba istirahat sejenak._

 _Saat itulah, Neji mendapati seseorang berlutut di depannya. Pemuda beriris gulita meraih perban dan melilitkannya di kaki sang Hyuuga. Bukan hanya itu, pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke memapah Neji sampai ke depan gerbang, lokasi mobil sang Hyuuga diparkirkan. Supir sang tuan muda lantas cepat tanggap dan membantu Sasuke. Tanpa berkata apa pun, pemuda itu beranjak pergi._

 _Sang Hyuuga terbius dengan pemandangan yang disodorkan Sasuke. Setiap saat, secara diam-diam, Neji akan mencari tahu tentang Sasuke, bahkan membuntutinya diam-diam. Alhasil, Neji jatuh semakin dalam dan berujung pada keputusan nekat yang pertama kali dalam seumur hidup dia pilih._

* * *

"Kau ada di sini rupanya."

Hinata terperanjat. Lekas-lekas sang gadis mengusap air matanya. Dia berlari pergi sampai ke taman, memutuskan mendinginkan kepala meski kepalanya justru berakhir dengan bayangan Sasuke.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Sasuke yang masih terengah-engah duduk di sisi Hinata. "Itu karena aku pernah mendapatkan informasi bahwa Neji tipikal pemuda yang suka menenangkan diri di taman."

Hyuuga manis merapatkan bibir. Sasuke telah mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Neji. Bukan hanya hubungan mereka harus kandas, Sasuke mungkin datang ke sini untuk melontarkan kata-kata kasar. Bagaimanapun, dirinya sudah membohongi sang pemuda. Karena dialah, Sasuke memiliki pengalaman berpacaran dengan gadis jadi-jadian.

"Mungkin ini karma untukku." Sasuka melontarkan frasa yang membuat kepala Hinata menoleh cepat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku terlahir sebagai seorang gadis. Namun, aku benci tatapan penuh nafsu yang ditujukan lelaki padaku. Aku lelah harus menjaga sikap sebagai seorang perempuan dari keluarga Uchiha. Ketika usiaku mencapai dua belas tahun, aku memutuskan melakukan operasi dan menjadi laki-laki. ketika pulang, koper berisi pakaianlah yang menyambutku, lengkap dengan buku tabungan berisi sejumlah uang. Aku pergi dari rumah bukan karena usiaku yang telah dewasa. Aku pergi dari rumah karena orangtuaku mengusirku. Sembari berlari ke sini, aku jadi memikirkan banyak hal. Aku merasa bahwa pertemuan kita berdua adalah takdir yang sudah digariskan. Rasanya tidak adil jika aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki atau perempuan tulen, maka Tuhan membuatku mencintai seorang laki-laki yang berubah menjadi perempuan."

Kontan saja, Hinata terisak. "Kau bodoh! Kenapa masih berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku? Aku sudah membohongimu!"

"Aku pun membohongimu, Hinata."

Belum sempat Hinata menanggapi, Sasuke menyela ucapan sang gadis.

"Akan lebih adil jika kita tetap melanjutkan hubungan ini. Kau dan aku. Seberat apa pun permasalahan yang menanti kita di depan sana, anggaplah itu hasil yang kita peroleh akibat melawan takdir. Kau setuju?"

Cukup lama, Hinata belum juga bereaksi. Sentuhan di hidunglah yang membuat Hinata kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Jika Sasuke tidak keberatan, Hinata akan menganggap hubungan mereka sebagai penebus kesalahannya. Namun, Hinata tidak yakin. Penebusan yang dia lakukan justru membuatnya merasa luar biasa senang. Meski mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang gadis, Hinata tidak kecewa. Apakah Sasuke pun sama? Jenis bukanlah persoalan, Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Itulah yang terpenting. Entah bagaimana, Hinata merasa bisa melalui saat-saat ke depan bersama dengan sang pemuda.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kemudian.

"Ayo pergi! Kita temui orangtuamu!"

Senyuman lebar terulas di bibir Hinata. Sang gadis bangkit dan meraih uluran tangan tersebut. Mungkin apa yang dia perbuat adalah kesalahan. Namun dari kesalahan, manusia bisa memperoleh banyak pelajaran berharga perihal kehidupan.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun!"

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thank you!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
